Кортексифан
thumb|350px|Уолтер и те, кто принимал кортексифан, переносятся в параллельную реальность. Кортексифан - вымышленное лекарство, разработанное Уильямом Беллом в 1981. Белл предполагал, что при рождении, человеческий разум способен на многое, но при влиянии на ребенка внешних факторов (социальных, физических, интеллектуальных) приводит к уменьшению этого потенциала. Введенный маленьким детям (чей потенциал еще не был ограничен) препарат выпускает их экстраординарный потенциал. Уолтер Бишоп считает, что в прошлом у каждого человека были паранормальные способности, потом с людьми что-то сделали (Уолтер подозревает инопланетян) и эти способности отключились. Кортексифан - запатентованный, но не одобренный Минздравом препарат. Патент принадлежит Мэссив Дайнемик. Общая информация thumb|left|В Джексонвилле Уильям Белл и Уолтер Бишоп проводили эксперименты с кортексифаном с 1981 по 1983. Кортексифан должен был помогать детям бороться с ограничениями с сохранять свой экстраординарный потенциал. Исследования проводились в университете штата Огайо и в Джексонвиле (штат Флорида) на базе ВМФ. Когда Белл основал Мэссив Дайнемик он выкупил у государства военную базу в Джексонвиле и закрыл туда доступ. Белл предполагал, что с помощью препарата можно усилить определенные способности у определенных детей. Эти способности касались восприятия. Реальность - лишь продукт нашего восприятия. С помощью этого восприятия, отличающегося от восприятия других людей, принимающие кортексифан могут путешествовать между мирами, так как за такие путешествия отвечает та же часть мозга, которая отвечает за паранормальные способности. Сначала дети научились лишь видеть другие реальности, но при должном воздействии эту способность можно усилить, и путешествия стали бы возможны. Но эксперименты Белла и Уолтеры были заброшены, и до этого шага они не дошли. Чтобы дети боролись со страхом и одиночеством, их разбивали по парам. Установленная между ними связь многократно усиливалась с помощью кортексифана. Скорее всего детей, над которыми проводились эксперименты с кортексифаном, готовили к войне против обитателей параллельной реальности. ЗФТ использовала способности людей, принимавших кортексифан, в своих целях. Участники экспериментов |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center;background-color:# ;" | | Имя | Появления | Коментарии |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Оливия Данэм |Все эпизоды |• Listed on the daycare wall and in her notes as Olive D.. • Abducted, as an adult, and tested for Cortexiphan via spinal tap. Results were positive. • Sees a glimmer around objects from the alternate universe when she gets emotional. • Generated a pyrokinetic event when she was a young Cortexiphan test subject. • Uses her Cortexiphan-induced abilities to travel back and forth between local universes |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Нэнси Льюис | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Abducted and restrained to test her ability to control her pyrokinetic skills • Used her Cortexiphan-induced pyrokinetic skills to kill Sanford Harris, saving her and Olivia's life. • Her twin sister is Susan Pratt. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Сьюзан Претт | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes as Susan L (Lewis). • Died from self-induced combustion from the uncontrollable pyrokinetic skills she developed from Cortexiphan. • Her twin sister is Nancy Lewis. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Ник Лейн | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • His pairing with Olivia during Cortexiphan testing created a long lived psychic bond between the two. • His psychic influence allowed him to live vicariously through the malicious acts he forced others to perform. • His recovery has left him good-natured and an informal leader among other Cortexiphan recoverees. • He could not psychically prevent the ambush in the alternate universe. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Салли Кларк | |• Was not listed as a member of the Jacksonville daycare test group • Allowed Nick Lane to psychically guide her emotions during a romantic evening together. • Vanished with the injured Nick Lane after nearly incinerating Lincoln Lee with her pyrokinetic abilities. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Джеймс Хит | |• Attempted to abate his aggressive cancer by swapping "energies" with other Cortexiphan children, killing them in the process. • Failed when he attempted to swap "energy" with Olivia. • Died almost immediately from cancer after arriving in the alternate universe. • Brother of Julie Heath, who he inadvertently killed with his Cortexiphan-induced abilities. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Миранда Грин | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Located by James Heath to absorb his aggressive cancer, she is now deceased. • Heath also used her to locate other Cortexiphan test subjects. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Lloyd Becker | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Located by James Heath. Absorbed his aggressive cancer, he is now deceased. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Alan DeRosa | (photo only) |• Located by James Heath to absorb his aggressive cancer, he is now deceased. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Julie Heath | (photo only) |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Collapsed and died while visiting her brother, James Heath, while he was being treated for cancer. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Timothy Michael Ober | (photo only) |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Located by James Heath to absorb his aggressive cancer, he is now deceased. • Olivia remembers him after studying photos pinned on the wall. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Cameron A. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Lisa B. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Tessa E. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Rich N. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Annie P. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |- style="font-size:12px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top;" | |Ken T. | |• Listed on the daycare wall and in Olivia's notes . • Nothing else is known. |} thumb|Список детей, принимавших кортексифан Эксперименты с кортексифаном проводились над многими детьми, среди них Оливия, Ник Лейн, Нэнси Льюис, Сьюзан Претт (сестра Нэнси Льюис, сменившая фамилию), Джеймс Хит, Салли Кларк. Ник Лейн мог влиять на других своими эмоциями. Его эмоции были заразны, они передавались другим. В детстве Ник Лейн был в паре с Оливией. Связь между ними сохранилась и во взрослой жизни - Оливия видела во сне то, что происходило с Ником в реальности. Нэнси Льюис и Сьюзан Претт обладали способностью пирокинеза - они могли создавать огонь и поднимать температуру силой мысли. Нэнси Льюис умерла из-за того, что не могла контролировать свою способность - она сгорела. Сьюзан Претт удалось спасти. Джеймс Хит болел раком, и через прикосновение к другим людям он мог передавать свою болезнь, чем облегчал свои страдания. Таким образом он убил свою сестру Джули, а также Миранду Грин, Ллойда Беккера, Алана Дероза и Тимоти Майкла Обера. Способности Ника, Нэнси, Сьюзан и Хифа начали проявляться не сразу, они были активирован Айзеком Уинтерсом, который был связан с ЗФТ. Оливия из всех детей, принимавших кортексифан, первая научилась видеть предметы из параллельной реальности. Дело в том, что когда объекты из другой реальности попадают в наши, они обладают особым мерцанием. Когда Оливия впервые увидела это мерцание, она очень испугалась, и в результате сожгла свою комнату. thumb|left|Тест Джонса Дэвид Роберт Джонс, осведомленный о том, что Оливия принимала кортексифан был причастен к установке бомбы со смертельным токсином в одном из высотных зданий. Он сказал Оливии, что скажет ей, где находится бомба, но для этого она должна была выполнить его задание - силой мысли погасить лампочки на странном устройстве. Оливия обманула Джонса и узнала, где находится бомба. Прибыв на место, Оливия обнаружила, что для того, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, необходимо силой мысли погасить лампочки, как в тесте Джонса. Бомба была обезврежена, но неизвестно, сделала ли это Оливия, или все было подстроено Джонсом. (Способность) Похожий тест с лампочками был найден при обыске в квартире Ника Лейна, а также в комнате, где похитители держали Сьюзан Претт. Побывав в Джексонвилле, Оливия увидела список детей, принимавших кортексифан на стене, где отмечали их рост. Они переписала эти имена. Салли Кларк, девушки Ника Лейна, из эпизода Там: Часть 1 нет в списке Оливии, возможно, она была участником эксперимента с кортексифаном в Огайо. Переход в параллельную реальность thumb|right|Участники экспериментов учатся контролировать свои способности В эпизоде Там: Часть 1 выяснилось, что Мэссив Дайнемик нашла других участников экспериментов с кортексифаном, хотя до сих пор больше дюжины не найдены. Они помогли таким людям научиться контролировать свои способности. Так например, Ник Лейн научился держать свои эмпатические перепады настроения под контролем, Салли Кларк овладела пирокинезом, а Джеймс Хит не только остановил развитие своей болезни, но и научился исцелять других людей. Уолтер использовал Оливию, Джеймса Хита, Ника Лейна и Салли Кларк для перехода в параллельную реальность. Попав туда они разучились контролировать свои способности - Хиф сразу умер от рака. Ник Лейн больше не мог контролировать других людей и был смертельно ранен. Салли Кларк, которая его любила, не смогла с этим смириться, и сожгла себя и Ника. По словам Уолтера они больше не могли контролировать свои способности из-за того, что накануне использовали их больше обычного. Оливия после перехода в параллельную реальность от своих способностей не пострадала. Категория:Загадки